


Magical Reunion

by childunderthemoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts years after she left to return to someone important.





	Magical Reunion

The hallways were the same. Bricks with portraits of ancient Wizards and witches. It had been years since she sat foot here but she knew a certain someone still worked here. She was happily married with kids and all. But something was missing. Her husband was kind and loving. But that was a part of the issue. She stopped outside a door with a large sign on it. M. McGonagall. She knocked on the door and a familiar voice asked her to step in.

“How can I be of help?” Minerva just starred at the young woman walking in. “Mrs Granger.” 

Hermione blushes slightly, her old teacher looked like always. Green robes and that black pointy hat that was crocked. 

“Good evening Professor McGonagall.” Hermione unwrapped her scarf and started to unbutton her coat.

“What in Merlin’s beard are you doing here girl?” Minerva took her glasses off and rubbed her forehead. Hermione sat down on the first row of in front of the desk. The older woman just starred at her.

“I missed you Minerva.” Hermione said with a shy smile. 

“Ohh you are treading in dangerous water dear.” Minerva clasped her hand together and closed her eyes. She wanted Hermione gone when she opened them but there she was. Her beautiful brown hair in a tight knot at the back of her head and a formal Ministry grey suit.

“I don’t remember you this afraid even when I went here.” Hermione said

“Don’t mock me girl.” Minerva’s eyes darkened. “You are married. I can’t break Weasley’s heart by bedding you ever again!” the older woman leaned back in her seat.  
Hermione loved Ron with all her heart. But it had been taken so long ago by the woman before her and it was before she understood she loved Ron. How was she going to make her see?

“I need you Minerva. Ron is…” Hermione didn’t want to speak badly about him. “A wonderful husband, an extraordinary father. But he lacks in.” Hermione swallowed her pride. “Bed.” 

Minerva looked closely at her old student. She remembered the late nights in her old office. She had been of age of course otherwise she had forcefully thrown the girl out. But it had been a heartbroken Hermione coming into her office with questions about boys. Weasley was together with the late Lavender Brown and was so obnoxious many student complained about their smooching back then.

“So if you told him that you rather bedded me than him. He would be alright about it?” Minerva crossed her arms over her chest. “Back then. I comfort you in time of need. Taught you how to.” Minerva stopped and took a deep breath. “It is a whole new thing you are asking for now Hermione.” the older woman sighed.

Hermione rose from her place and walked over to her old Professor. She leaned against the desk on McGonagall’s left side. Her eye were still closed.

“I still remember your lips. So sharp but yet so soft. I dream about them Professor.” Hermione took McGonagall’s hand, her skin was soft and not as wrinkly as one would think. The girl put her hand to her lips and planted kisses. “I still remember how you taught me to please you. I remember Pansy when you tought her a lesson after school for calling me a mud blood.” Hermione purred. 

Minerva shivered when the young woman’s lips touched her skin. She wanted to please her so badly. But. It meant to bed someone who already was promised.

“Your marriage is more important to me than memories of the past. Weasley is your future, I am your past.” McGonagall whispered, but she let Hermione keep kissing her hand. It felt so good to be desired again. 

“I wouldn’t be able to ask Ronald even if I tried. Don’t you remember how he reacted when you danced with him in front of the entire Gryffindor house? He still have nightmares about it.” Hermione leaned closer. 

“I do remember that.” McGonagall exhaled when Hermione was just inches from her lips. She closed her eyes and surrendered. She was so warm and soft, she had missed her old student so much. She didn’t even had the courage to write.

Hermione straddled McGonagall’s lap caressing her face and pulling off her hat. It singled to the floor while her tongue explored her old teacher’s mouth. It tasted so good.

McGonagall lost herself in Hermione’s soft lips. But a hard knock made her push the younger woman down until she was hidden under the desk and Minerva hurried to push herself closer.

“Urgh, one moment. Please enter.” Minerva felt Hermione caress her legs under her robe. She had to kick her when the door opened.

“Professor! I have never been so angry! The first years this time is out of control.” Minerva sighed when the newly appointed Herbology Professor.

“Longbottom..” Professor McGonagall sighed. “What now?” Minerva moved her robe away and spread her legs for Hermione. She could feel the girl shake her head. “It is now or never.” She said loudly.

“What?” Neville looked confused.

“Can you please get it out of your system Longbottom!? What about the first year!?” Minerva shivered when Hermione’s hands moved up. She wanted the girls tongue nothing else. “Have cat got your tongue!? Start using it or get out of my office!” Hermione understood. 

“Why are you so angry today?!” Neville shouted. “All I am saying is we need to make them respect us more!” 

Hermione reached McGonagall’s sex and inhaled the old woman’s scent. She exhaled a spell that burnt the fabric that was in her way. The professor hissed.

“Be careful!” The look from Neville made her bite her tongue. “I mean Longbottom, be careful with your methods. I certainly never had to work for my students to respect me. What was your first assignment? What did you teach them?” Minerva gripped her seat when Hermione’s tongue started to tease her folds. 

“Well… We did what I did during my second year. We repotted the mandrake roots.” Neville smiled.

Hermione remembered pretty well that Neville didn’t even have the chance to repot anything because he fainted.

“Merlin’s beard!” McGonagall almost moaned and tightened her grip.

“What? Professor are you feeling well?” Neville took a step closer.

“Be gone with you and your petty problems Longbottom! Make them respect you! We need a new whopping willow! Make them grow a new or something! GET OUT!” McGonagall bellowed. 

Neville whimpered and hurried to leave the office. 

Minerva leant back into her chair and caressed Hermione’s head. Her tongue swirled under her robes and she moaned out loud. Footsteps outside made her flick her wrist towards the door whispering. 

“'Colloportus.” The door squeaked and locked itself just before someone pushed it down.

“Be gone! I take no more visitors!” McGonagall roared as she felt herself tense up. She was close and didn’t want anyone more to interrupt her. Minerva started to move her hips into Hermione’s face. “Please Hermione. It has been so long.” She pleaded and inhaled deep. 

A slight tremor went through the Professor and Hermione tasted the saltiness of Minerva McGonagall’s orgasm drizzle down over her face. She licked up her leg and listened to the older woman’s heavy breathing.

“I don’t want to cause you a heart attack dear Minerva.” Hermione looked up at the Professor from the floor. 

“You make me feel like 20 again. You could never cause me any pain.” Minerva smiled down on her.

Hermione kissed her hand as she reached down and caressed her.

“Please let me do this again.” Hermione pleaded and bit her lip. 

“We will talk that over while we have dinner.” Minerva smiled and caressed the younger woman’s face.


End file.
